


exotic species

by dytabytes



Category: Cage (Comics), Iron Fist (comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You awake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	exotic species

There is a rapping at the window, soft and playful. "You awake?"

Luke yawns wide as he smears the sleep from his eyes, then turns to the window, where his best friend is sitting, framed by stars.

"What's going on?"

"Couldn't sleep." Danny shrugs. "It's cold."

Perched on Luke's sill like that, he looks ready to flutter off at a moment's notice.

"Okay..." Luke yawns again as he pushes the sheets aside. "Get in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The wind breezes through the window as it snaps shut and the bed creaks as it settles.

"'Night, Luke."

He dreams of sunshine.


End file.
